


Boyfriend Shirt

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [43]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouTori Week Day 1: Boyfriend Shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Shirt

4-26-15

Prompt: Boyfriend Shirt

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: G

 

               “Ai, I need to talk to you.” The Captain of the Samezuka Academy swim team was a fearsome sight to behold, and when most heard their names in that tone of voice coupled with that glare they tended to cower. Nitori Aiichirou, however, bounced right up to the captain with a grin.

 

               “What’s up, Senpai?” he chirped. Rin rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Ai’s shoulders, guiding him to a secluded bench.

 

                 
               “Ai, I need you to stop wearing Sousuke’s jacket to practice,” Rin said. Ai stared uncomprehendingly at him.

 

               “Why.” It wasn’t a question. Ai’s sweet little face was starting to shift into something dangerous and unamused. Rin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

               “Two reasons,” he said. “First, the second and third years have been subtle enough, but I can’t handle any more heartbroken first years crying in my room when they find out you’re taken.” Ai glanced across the pool, noticing for the first time just how many of his teammates turned away when they noticed him looking. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how cute it is when you wear it. You’re swimming in it.”

 

               “I didn’t realize,” Ai said, hands unconsciously tightening in the material of Sousuke’s jacket which pooled on his lap.

 

               “Normally it’s alright,” Rin said, settling a hand on his kouhai’s shoulder. “But I have practices to run, and frankly, you’re a distraction right now.” Ai shot him a glare and he chuckled.

 

               “Reason two?” Ai asked. At this, Rin’s cheeks turned red. He groaned and pulled his hand back and buried his face in it.

 

               “He’s insufferable!” Rin groaned.

 

               “Who is?” Ai could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

               “Sousuke, that bastard. It was bad enough before you got together and he was moping and pining everywhere, but now!” Rin surged to his feet and fisted his hands in his hair. “He sits around with that stupid look on his face, and he just giggles! Out of nowhere! And when I tell him to knock it off, he just giggles more! And that’s just when he’s alone! I can’t even tell you how many smug little looks he gives me when we’re all together!” He was cut out of his rant by a high, beautiful sound, one that sent a wave of annoyance through ever cell of his body. He knew that sound well from the past two years of sharing a team, a room, and a school with it.

 

               Ai was laughing at him.

 

               “Senpai,” he giggled, “you’re adorable.”

 

               “I am not adorable, I am fearsome!” Rin snapped. Ai just giggled more. Rin threw his hands up in the air.

 

               “No more jacket!” he barked, and stormed off toward the pool. Ai sat there giggling for a moment more before he was joined by a large body and a warm arm wrapped around his waist.

 

               “What’s so funny?” Sousuke asked.

 

               “Rin,” Ai answered. “You were right, it drives him nuts!” Sousuke smiled down at him.

 

               “You know, you could start wearing my shirts more often, too,” he said, a bit too casually. “That’d really get under his skin.” Ai stopped laughing abruptly and looked at him through narrow eyes.

 

               “Fine,” he said. Sousuke blinked at him.

 

               “Really?” he asked.

 

               “Yep.” Ai stood up without another word and left for the locker room. Sousuke stayed where he was, feeling like he had just made a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Other such nonsense can be found at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
